Two Worlds Collide
by Boneslover-01
Summary: my own story, that i started for 7th form creative writing and decided to continue


Sam Nicholls.

**Chapter one.**

The last of the summer light wanes as I close my book. It looks as though a blanket has been flung over the valley I call my own. Tiny amber pinpricks of flame are soon popping up over the canvas of my home. As I watch in a daze, a cloud of birds erupt from the forest behind me. I pull my senses in focusing now. Sure enough I hear the tell-tale footsteps as one of my brothers, most likely Edward, attempts to startle me.

It couldn't have been the others. Ben was too old for such tom-foolery and little Emmanuel copies his every move. Edmund will never leave the house at night, he's Mother's precious little boy – even though he is six years older than the twins at 15. Emmanuel's twin Ebony and my twin Destiny will be assisting mother with the domestic chores. I am not required to help with this much to Mothers disgust. As for Sam, my youngest sibling? Well we don't speak of him.

As the footsteps draw closer a cunning plan forms in my mind. I leave my book on the boulder and disappear silently into the woods. It's time I taught my brother a lesson; he cannot sneak up on Elizabeth Esposito and get away with it. Edward springs into the clearing landing where I was poised earlier. As he peels himself off the ground I take advantage of his distraction to scramble up a tree and onto an overhanging limb, ready to drop like a puma onto my prey.

I pause lining up my shot, and freeze. Edward sensing the same subtle threat, whispering on the wind to our sensitive noses, as I, freezes also. I drop, grabbing my book and younger brother. Together we run, the wind whistling in our hair, back to the village. As we near the village we slow and I begin to question what we are running from. The scent was the only thing that had alerted us to the other presence, and then instinct had kicked in, telling us to flee. One thing was certain, our father the chief and the other Elders had to know about this.

We reach our home and skid to a halt. Our mother is waiting, a familiar expression of loathing masking her features. I cut her off before she can start to shriek at us; "We must speak to the Elders. Immediately". Her expression ices over. She knows I'm in charge these days and she hates it. A nod. Then "Your father is with the medicine man".

Still riding the adrenaline high we waltz into the hut. It's only after we enter the room that we see who is with him. Sam is hovering in the middle of the room, instantly I know why; after all it's the reason I'm in charge of the tribe. Father is expectant, waiting for an explanation for our entrance. I hear Edward telling father of our experience as I gaze at Sam. "And that's what happened. Right Elizabeth? Elizabeth!" I glance up

"Yes that is correct" I then realize something. "Are there not records of similar events in our histories"?

"Most definitely" father replies. "Bring your boys together Elizabeth, you need to initiate a new member and now is as good a time as any".

I send Edward to sound the cry and moments later we hear a shrill howl echoing across the landscape. I lead Sam off, the others watching from the door. I sense that Edmund cannot wait to join us and that Destiny is in the same frame of mind. We round a corner. I suddenly come to a halt. "Did you change"? My voice is abrupt, I can't be hindered by emotions now, I need to become the fearless leader my pack has come to rely on. Sam stares at me in shock.

"How do you know about that"? He stutters at me. "It's a secret". I smirk, even though he has given me no direct answer I know he has changed. I continue walking; Sam is still frozen in place.

"Come" I command preparing myself to make the change. "The others await us in the glade".

**Chapter two.**

As I launch myself into the glade I'm acutely aware of Sam following close behind me. We skid to a halt in our clearing where the others are already gathered, impatiently awaiting news. Instantly they are clamouring in my mind, demanding to know what happened, why they were pulled from their lives once again. "Shut up!" my mental voice roars the pack is silent instantly. "Right now then, you may have noticed that Sam has joined us, it was only a matter of time so it shouldn't surprise you too much. Edmund!"

"Yes? What is it Liz?" he asks snapping to attention.

"I need you and Edward to look after Sam until he understands what we're doing here".

"Sure thing, you're the boss".

I grin, I am the boss and they all know it. There was some dissent at first, what with me being a female, but that was soon taken care of. However there are still some who would be happier if I stayed home and left all the work to the men.

"Right" I say "Edward will fill everyone in on the afternoon's events, while Ephraim and Angelus run the perimeter, any sign of movement boys and you let us know immediately"

As they run off into the woods, I notice Edward filling the other two in on what we sensed. Just as Angel and Ephraim finish the perimeter we hear the horn sounding over the valley calling us home. Something happened.

We all sprint back into the village taking our human forms. The tribe is gathered in the centre of the village. The six of us skid to a halt when we see a newcomer standing with my father.

"Alright boys here's what we're gonna do, Edward and Edmund will accompany me to our father, Sam I know you want to come to but I'd rather the rest of you stay on the edges of this just in case. Make sure you can phase without difficulty." I led my brothers past where our mother was standing with our other siblings. I hear her ask Ben to go with us, just because he's 3 years our senior and she thinks at 14 we're too young to be alone. I smirk when I hear him refuse her; I'll have to remember to thank him for that later.

We reach where our father stands with the stranger, and freeze in shock. The icy sweet scent of the newcomer burns our nose as we put together what he is and why we're suddenly on the defensive. The cold one looks at us with unfathomable gold eyes. I pause, gold eyes? All of its kind that we encountered before had cruel red eyes. Suddenly curious I move closer, I want to know why this one is different.

**Chapter three.**

My brothers snarl as I move away from them, I roll my eyes and keep going, I'm not worried, for some unknown reason I feel that this man will not harm me. By the time I'm at my father's side the man has scrunched his nose up in distaste, with a laugh I realise that we probably smell bad to him as well. "Father" I greet my father "why did you call us back?" My father smiles thinly then raises his voice to the crowd.

"You all can return to your homes now, only the elders and my family may stay, and of course Elizabeth's boys" he added after a glance at my expression. As the others come closer dad starts to speak. "This is 'Dr' Carlisle Cullen" I raise my eyebrows. How could one of his kinds possibly be a doctor? Interrupting my father despite his glare I ask;

"Forgive me but how in the name of all that's holy can one of your kind possibly be a doctor? And while I'm asking who exactly are you? Why are your eyes different to others?" the others all draw breath they hadn't noticed his eyes.

With a smile the man answers me "I am Carlisle, I was born somewhere around the 15th century in England, as you know I am a vampire or cold one as you know us. From your comment about my eyes I gather you have encountered others. My eyes are like this because I survive on the blood of animals not humans, which is also how I am able to be a doctor, over the years I've become mostly immune to the scent of human blood."

I watch him closely eventually deciding he is telling the truth "so, what can we help you with then?" I ask with a grin I've decided I like this tall blonde Englishman.

I can see the others looking at me with a mix of emotions, horror, shock, concern, and acceptance and pride from my father.

Carlisle looks at me slightly shocked. I guess I surprised him with my easy acceptance of him. "What? Don't worry we don't bite" I say with a wolfish grin. Carlisle laughs at that.

"No I guess you don't. I came here to request permission to stay in the area. I feel I can learn much from your people and wish to pass on some of my skill also."

I nod in understanding. Catching father's eye I signal the need to talk privately.

As I drag my brothers away to the others I hear father telling Carlisle that we will consider his request and they agree to meet in an hour. As soon as we are out of earshot all hell breaks loose;

"He can't stay! He's a vampire!"

"There's so much we could learn from him!"

"How could you even consider this?"

"He's a monster!"

"Shut up! We will vote on the matter!"

At dad's comment we all become silent. "Right now then who thinks we should send him away?" Unsurprisingly Mother, Destiny, Edmund and Angelus vote for sending him away. Edward, Ebony and Emmanuel abstained from the vote. Myself, Ben, Sam and Ephraim are in favour of letting Carlisle stay. This of course means;

"So we need a tie breaker, well I believe we should at least give Carlisle the chance to prove himself, so he stays. The topic is no longer up for discussion."

**Chapter four.**

With that mother turned and took the younger ones back to the house, there would be hell to pay later and we all knew it. I turn to face the woods; I can hear Carlisle our new doctor returning. This will be a good thing he will be able to treat the pack without asking why the fever hasn't killed us.

I hear Carlisle slowing as he reaches the tree line, in an attempt to act more human. He reaches us in a short time and I can see the apprehension in his eyes, he knows if we don't accept him it may mean his death.

Father steps forward to deliver our verdict. "I see no point in beating around the bush; you will be able to remain for as long as you wish only if you keep to our terms. The only thing we demand is that you don't **bite** a human, and should you come back into the area after you leave you stay off our land."

Carlisle relaxes visibly at that it's clear that he has every intention of keeping to our terms. "I thank you for your generosity, and can agree to your terms."

Father gives a thin smile. We all know that it will take some time for people to comfortable with Carlisle but most will give him the chance to prove himself. We watch as father leads Carlisle to our surgery where he will likely be staying.

He really is the perfect doctor. He doesn't need to sleep and we all know that sense of smell can be a useful diagnostic tool.

Edward catches my attention, we need to head home and face the storm that is likely to be awaiting us there.

Walking through the door after dad we hear that mother has wasted no time in ripping into him we decide it will be best to let him take the brunt of her wrath and head off to bed, it's been a long day.

**Chapter five.**

We are rudely awoken first thing in the morning to Ben shouting something about our grandfather being seriously injured, while the others franticly run around trying to find clothes. I take one look at the situation and decide some form of order needs to be present.

Ben glares at me as I leisurely slip out of bed. I stretch and then grab a loose skirt and Edwards shirt. As I dress I calmly ask what exactly happened. After a moment of silence Ben decides I'm not going to lose my temper if he tells us. "Um well Sam kinda got a little upset and well he changed too close".

We look at him in shock and resume rushing around. Deciding to forego the door I leap out the window and tear off to Carlisle knowing that no one would have gone to him yet.

As I reach the woods I speed up, and then am abruptly stopped by running into brick wall. I pick myself up off the ground giving the brick wall a filthy look, how dare it laugh at me. Hands on hips I stare the laughing vampire down. Then holding my hand out I ask; "well are you going to keep laughing at me or do your job bloodsucker?"

He stops laughing instantly becoming serious. "Who? I will need to return to the hut to collect my things or is he in a condition that he can be moved?" I look at him my eyes cold at the thought

"I seriously doubt that he can be moved right now."

Carlisle nods, taking my hand we turn and sprint back into town, Christ the man is fast though I can easily keep up. We reach the centre of town where our sensitive ears can clearly pick up the sound of the collective sorrow of my family, I begin to realise he may be beyond even the learned vampires help.

Edward meets us as we enter the house. He grabs my hand and drags me to the back room where the family is waiting for us. Carlisle goes straight to where grandfather is laying on the floor. We can all smell the blood and wonder just how good the doctor's control actually is.

**Chapter six.**

We sit back as we watch Carlisle working over our grandfather even as he works I can hear his heart begin to pace in an irregular rhythm with the strain of trying to keep him alive. Expecting the worst I take Ben and Edmund aside and tell them to get the younger kids out and occupy them with something. For once they don't argue the can see in my eyes that it may be too late.

As they get everyone out of the house I hear the one remaining heart beat begin to fail. It's a sound I know from helping in the infirmary over the years. Carlisle makes a few more futile attempts to stop the bleeding but he's fighting a losing battle. As grandfather's heart beats its last Ben grabs my hand and pulls me out whispering that I shouldn't have to be present for that.

We sit together as a family outside as Carlisle cleans up. I'm on my feet before he even has the door closed, Sam is in tears curled in a ball with our siblings mother and father are holding each other while I stand with Ben our heads held high.

Carlisle sighs as he approaches us; "his femoral artery had been severed along with some of the other major veins, even if I could have stopped the bleeding I'm not sure he would have been able to survive the recovery".

Though none of us speak we all can hear the honesty in his words, as our parents head back into the house I follow Carlisle.

We arrive at the house we gave to him for his practise and he finally turns to me. Before he can offer his condolences I'm speaking; "I want to learn medicine. Next time I want to be able to help".

He nods seeing the determination in my eyes. Looking at me curiously he asks "how old are you Elizabeth?"

Daring him to say anything I respond "I'm 15 and quite capable of handling anything you have to teach me"

He smiles wanly at that and tells me to return to my family he will take care of all the preparations for my study, he lets me know that I will have to go to an actual school and suggests the one he went to in England.

I return to my family I will let them know of my impending journey but right now we just need to be together.

**Chapter seven.**

The attack on grandfather was a month ago, and today is the day I leave for England, Carlisle is slightly worried about how I will handle the journey as we recently found out I am 3 weeks pregnant. As I told him a month ago, I can handle anything that happens. When Ben heard about my plans he was furious, started ranting about my abandoning the family, I have decided to leave Angelus in charge of the pack as aside from me he has the most experience - a decision I know will annoy my brothers.

I estimate that I will be back home before the year is out Carlisle informs me that I only need to sit my exams and get some experience he has already taught me most of what I need to know, I have always been a quick learner and my improved senses can be useful diagnostic tools themselves.

We plan to travel by sea, Carlisle and I are both exceptionally strong swimmers and we anticipate that it shouldn't take us too long to reach our destination, Carlisle is of the opinion that I will end up giving birth whilst we are still in England, this suits me perfectly – none of my family are aware of my condition and I intend to keep it that way I would rather suffer in silence than see the accusing faces of the village. It's not like I have much choice anyway there was no way I could ever introduce them to the father – he was one of the seraphs, an angel – my child will be known in the mystical world as a nephiliim and as such outcasts.

The time approaches now, I can hear my father instructing Carlisle to take care of me and to try and keep me out of trouble,


End file.
